Porque cada amor es único
by Jacky Min
Summary: La primera vez que nos encontramos, el juicio me abandonó al segundo de cruzar palabra con él. Sus ojos, fríos y directos, me instaron a querer descubrir al hombre detrás del hielo... Lo que jamás imaginé, fue enamorarme al punto de obviar las reglas en que había caído nuestra relación. A/U. ShikaIno.


**Fanfic**

 **Porque cada amor es único.**

 **Autor único.**

 **Romance- ShikaIno.**

 **Rated T.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Decidí no tomar licor, y en su lugar opté por un jugo de frutas; sin saber, que esa delicia de frescura y azúcar sería la única melaza que tendría esa noche.

Llevaba un año alejada de Konoha; la razón, un hombre... el más importante de mi vida, hasta ahora. Casualmente, la última noche que pasé en la ciudad fue en este mismo lugar, para las fiestas navideñas… Mis recuerdos sobre esa velada son aún escasos. Creo remembrarme bebiendo, bailando y dando dos tropezones por cada paso que intentaba dar... Sonreí al ser saludada por unos conocidos. Descongelando mis labios me fui introduciendo poco a poco en ese cajón de oscuridad. Las luces intermitentes en el techo me cegaban, y la música, exageradamente alta, me tentaba a taparme los oídos y retractarme de mi propósito inicial.

Esquivando manotazos y uno que otro pisotón, pude llegar al otro extremo del salón. Vi un asiento empotrado contra la pared y me acomodé a mi gusto; al fin pude dar un sorbo a mi refresco. Cruce mis piernas y quise entretenerme con los pasos de baile de las gentes a mi frente, pero no lo logré. Mi mente necia, tonta y cándida, me obligaba a exasperarme con ingratos recuerdos que creía enterrados.

Mordí fuertemente mi labio inferior al traer de vuelta una de las escenas que se había quedado torturante en mi memoria.

¡Qué martirio!

No podía recordar los ridículos que hice ebria, pero sí las estupideces que cometí… ¡Por qué sí, hay una diferencia entre ambos!; tomada me pude caer y dar tres vueltas en el pavimento; gritar que soy una solterona; y clamar a los cuatro vientos mi obsesión por el chocolate, eso en definitiva sería vergonzoso y una ridiculez, pero está bien, podría vivir con ello. Sin embargo, suplicar por una caricia de su boca, por el roce de sus fuertes manos sobre mi cuerpo y rabiar por una promesa que jamás sería cumplida, eso, eso había sido una estupidez de dos meses… y la mayor de mis veintitrés años de vida.

De las horas en su compañía me acuerdo de todo; desde las primeras miradas que nos dimos hasta los agasajos más tórridos de nuestra pasión. Debo admitir, que la del problema soy yo. Pues fui la única que se entregó sin vacilación, la que se esperanzó con la idea de interesarle a un hombre como él… Pobre ilusa de mí, ¡¿en qué momento pude creer esa fantasía?!

Experimentando un amargor subir de mi estómago a mi garganta, me levanté de mi comodidad y empecé a caminar al margen de todo aquel alboroto. Hasta ese momento fui consciente de los renos y los muñecos de nieve pegados en las paredes, así como de las borlas brillantes que se mecían en el techo. Me quedé ingerida observándolas hasta que… " _Cada amor es único, cariño_ "

Refunfuñé a lo alto y casi tiré el vaso contra una mesa a mi par.

¡Nefasta memoria, incansables recuerdos!

Llevaba 364 días tratando de enterrar aquellas malditas palabras, buscando una luz que erradicara mi depresión y me dejara pensar con dignidad, pero siempre fracasaba y hoy era un día más... No me di cuenta en que momento el estrepitoso ruido de la guitarra había sido reemplazado por largas notas melancólicas. Pronto, la convicción y la fuerza que había venido almacenando se fue drenando dolorosamente de mi ser. Era una penosa escena la que estaba ofreciendo; mis ojos se aguaban al ritmo de los acordes del piano, y mi corazón se estrechaba ante la triste soledad que me envolvía… Odiándome pensé en él, y una fría lágrima descendió sobre mi mejilla. Al instante me enfurecí y me la quité como si tuviera fuego en el rostro.

¡No podía quebrarme!

¡No podía reconocer que necesitaba de él!

No…

Saqué un pequeño espejo de mi bolso y repasé mis facciones. Me miraba extraña. Jamás había utilizado un maquillaje tan oscuro en mis labios, ni me había arreglado el flequillo en una media cola. De mi vestimenta ni hablar, no era mi estilo; estaba usando un vestido negro demasiado entallado, con un corte muy por encima de la rodilla. La verdad es que no me vestí pensando en mí, sino en él.

Suspiré con desgana.

Absurda forma de superar un desamor, ¿no?

Intenté reponerme y continuar, errante, en aquella celebración. Sin desearlo, mis sentidos empezaron a embelesarse por la nueva canción que se reproducía _"Tú que estás lejos de tus amigos, de tu tierra y de tu hogar, y tienes pena, pena en el alma, porque no dejas de pensar._ "

 _"Tú que esta noche no puedes dejar de recordar, quiero que sepas, que aquí en mi mesa para ti tengo un lugar."_

 _"Por eso y muchas cosas más, ven a mi casa esta Navidad"_

Pareciendo haber sido sometidas por un mandato silencioso, las parejas danzantes se fueron alejando del centro de la pista y dejando un fino caminito hacía el otro lado de la estancia. Mis ojos curiosos recorrieron aquella abertura hasta topar con la sorpresiva figura de un hombre descansando en un sillón rojo. Él ya me observaba, fija y descaradamente. Mi cuerpo resintió las caricias que me lanzaba con su negra mirada… Ladeé mis labios en una coqueta sonrisa, o eso pensé que hice, y emprendí una caminata hasta llegar donde él.

¡¿Qué me proponía?! Se suponía que debía ignorarlo y demostrarle que no había muerto después de su rechazo… pero heme aquí, buscando mi propia rendición.

Mis piernas no me ayudaban a demostrar sosiego. Hubo un instante en que pensé que se iban a ladear como un espagueti y me iban a dejar tirada en media pista… Gracias a Kami eso no pasó y pude acomodarme frente de él sin ningún rasguño.

—Te ves bien— fueron sus primeras palabras.

Me vi subyugada a apretar la mandíbula por el tiritar de mis labios. Se veía mucho más galante que como lo recordaba; mi corazón se rindió ante él.

—Estuve esperándote— continuó, reincorporándose y evidenciando los quince centímetros de altura que me llevaba. El golpe de su perfume en mi nariz me mareó y me llevó a traer recuerdos censurables que no debía tener en ese momento—. Creí que te habías desencantado de los placeres de esta ciudad… y entre ellos de mi compañía.

— ¿P-por qué lo dices?— era inconcebible, jamás había tartamudeado.

—Un año y ni una sola llamada; eso da mucho en que pensar, cariño.

—Tú tampoco llamaste— dije, y pude ver mi desilusión a través del reflejo de sus ojos—. E-estoy jugando— fingí una sonrisa—. Mi trabajo quita mucho de mi tiempo; y en los ratos libres, bueno, trato de divertirme…

—Divertirte sola, supongo— me interrumpió, con un tono que detonó su reprobación.

Mentiría si dijera que me desagradaba su oscuro interés en mí. Todo lo contrario, amaba como su mirada se empequeñecía, como su respiración se aceleraba y su cuerpo iniciaba a demandar la cercanía del mío.

Le atraía, y eso no lo podía ocultar.

—A veces… En ocasiones uno que otro caballero solicitó de mí y aproveché para bailar…— fui bajando la voz y aproximándome intencionadamente a sus labios. Él, inflexible como siempre, solo se limitó a enjaularme con su vista—, tomar unos tragos y… puede que hacer otras cosas más— mordí su labio inferior y en el acto sentí como un fuego abrasador consumía mi boca.

Me tuve que separar de él, pues estaba segura que me encontraba a segundos de repetir los errores del pasado.

—Acaso me estás provocando— musitó en un tono burlón que no me gustó.

Yo no quería su ironía, en absoluto. Ansiaba verlo rabiar por mí, sentirse amenazado ante la idea de que hubiera alguien más importante en mi vida… que experimentara el dolor que yo he padecido por su insana forma de amar.

—No creo ser capaz de hacerlo… No soy como tú, Shikamaru.

—No. Eres mucho mejor.

Sin anticiparlo, él jaló de mi brazo y me condujo al centro de la pista. Posó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó dominante hacia él. Su encierro fue tan fuerte que se me dificultó respirar, o tal vez, se trataba de algo más...

Empezamos a movernos lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo de la balada que sonaba. No pude evitarlo y llevé mis brazos a su cuello, acurrucándome en su pecho y permitiéndome, aunque fuera por un segundo, creer ser la única…

Quizás lo de la Navidad pasada era un mal sueño. Probablemente había malinterpretado sus palabras. A lo mejor mi sensibilidad había nublado mi tolerancia y comprensión…. Alcé mi rostro y me encontré con sus ojos devorándome en la oscuridad. Sabía que debía resistirme y demostrarle que no tenía poder sobre mí, pero la tentación parecía tener más ímpetu que yo.

Hundiéndome en mis deseos respondí a su beso. Mis labios se emocionaron por el reencuentro con los suyos; nuestro agasajo pronto subió de intensidad y nuestras bocas lucharon por alcanzar un nuevo nivel de satisfacción. No fui cohibida e inicié a desabrocharle los primeros botones de su camisa negra.

Escuché un rugir en él al introducir mis manos y acariciar su pecho a mi gusto. Sí, lo admito, anhelaba su compañía.

—Sabía que no me habías olvidado, cariño— susurró, intercalando sus palabras con besos—. Puedes intentar salir con cientos de hombres, pero al final siempre regresarás a mi…— ahora fue él quien tomó la iniciativa de bajar el zíper de mi vestido. En ese instante tuve algo de consciencia y vi a mí alrededor; la música aún llegaba a mis oídos, pero estábamos solos. No supe en que momento me había conducido hasta la soledad de aquel angosto pasillo—. Eres de mi propiedad y no podrás alejarte de mí hasta que yo disponga lo contrario.

—Si q-quiero puedo hacerlo a-ahora— pude articular zafándome de la necesidad de su boca.

Shikamaru ladeó su rostro, inquisitivo, divertido.

—Te equivocas, no puedes hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no?

Su confianza me molestó.

—Porque soy el único hombre de tu vida…— bajó la calidez de su voz a mi cuello, y sin querer temblé en sus brazos—. Soy la sombra que te persigue y te roba cualquier atisbo de cordura; soy…

—No seas tan vanidoso para darte atribuciones que no te he concedido— le lapidé, apartándome y aguantando el incendio de mis mejillas—. ¡Tú eres quien se equivoca!... Haz memoria de lo que me dijiste la Navidad pasada. ¿Acaso creíste que yo no podía adoptar tus mismas costumbres?... La verdad, yo no te pertenezco, así como tú no me perteneces.

Aprecié como su cuerpo se enrigideció ante mi reproche. Enseguida, sus manos me aprisionaron contra una puerta a mi espalda. Abrí grande mis ojos ante la intensidad de los suyos. No pensé que mi crítica pudiera llegar a ofuscarlo a tal grado, pero no estaba arrepentida.

—Porque cada amor es único— proseguí sardónica, herida—. Esas fueron tus palabras, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

Una sonrisa torcida se asomó en mis labios, y pronto el silencio nos acogió. Él no tenía la más mínima intención de cambiar, ¿debía sorprenderme?

Oculté mi rostro ante la presencia de un cristal surcando mis molletes.

—Nunca dejarás de ser un mujeriego…— aspiré hondamente para no quebrarme en lamentos, pero a esa altura era imposible abstenerme—. Pregonas que cada mujer que ha pasado en tus brazos es tan especial como la anterior, que tu corazón jamás tendrá una dueña por el simple hecho que es de todas…— ya no lo contuve más y el llanto brotó a borbollones de mi rostro. Me sentí tan pequeña sollozando por su causa, tan urgida de algo que apaciguara mi dolencia.

—Ino…

Pronunció mi nombre y casi desfallezco. Nunca me había llamado así.

—No sientas pena por mí.

—Jamás podría sentirla... Lo que tú me evocas es algo completamente diferente.

Levantó mi barbilla con sus dedos. En un principio quise huir, pero el particular brillo con que me oteaba me frenó de hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera perderme en sus ojos.

—N-to te a-acerques— le suplique al reconocer su intención de besarme.

Él no hizo caso a mi petición y en segundos ya tenía sus labios acariciando los míos. Ese beso fue opuesto al anterior; sus mimos eran delicados y atentos; libres de demostrar gentiliza y complicidad en cada roce; abiertos de explorar más allá de los terrenos descubiertos.

Poco a poco fue agarrando más fuerza y sus manos volvieron con la iniciativa de bajar mi vestido. No lo detuve, simplemente no pude… Estaba cometiendo la segunda gran estupidez de mi vida, entregándole mi corazón a un hombre que no me correspondería de la manera que yo esperaba, aun así, estaba dispuesta a hundirme en mi escogida desgracia.

Nunca nos verían juntos; seríamos un par de desconocidos.

Jamás haríamos planes de un futuro; ya que no existía alguno.

En la vida escucharía una confesión efusiva; pues nuestros sentimientos no eran los mismos.

— _Te amo…_ — me envalentoné a confesarle, al tiempo que me deshacía de lo que quedaba de mi vestido y él cerraba la puerta de la habitación que siempre era testigo de nuestra clandestinidad.

Esa noche me entregué a él sin reparar en el mañana; sin pensar en el hecho que pasaría otro año hasta volverlo a ver… sin querer recordar, que en mi ausencia, alguien más estaría ocupando mi lugar.

"Porque cada amor es único"

 **FIN**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Hola a todos!** Antes que nada, quiero desearles una muy feliz navidad; mil buenos deseos y bendiciones!.

Les traigo este fic de regalito. Un pequeño aporte a este lindo fandom "SHIKAINO"! Espero que disfruten de esta agridulce historia BD. Pronto les traeré un NaruHina (Sipi, tenía que escribir de mi pareja favorita jeje )

 **Kisses de chocolate! Felices fiestas!**


End file.
